louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Munchyoshi/Vote for Rob
Hey everyone, I’m going to do a play-by-play, and then go through my general strategy. I’m sorry if this speech is long, but I love writing so try not to blame me <3. (I also tried to make it concise where I could so sorry if I left something out!) Not losing on the original Zuiren tribe, the game was pretty relaxed. The person I bonded with the most was Daniel, and we had an implicit final 2 deal. However, I didn’t feel like I could 100% trust anyone else. For example, I heard that Tiago was throwing out names before we lost, and he had never approached me so I wasn’t sure who to trust at that point, since either Tiago or the people spreading that were untrustworthy to me. At the swap, I didn’t feel that sticking with Zuiren and trying to Pagong Sheng would be good for me, since I didn’t think I was on the top of OG Zuiren. Daniel had expressed similar sentiments, so I assumed he would work with the Shengs. So, I immediately formed an alliance with Corey and Elizabeth on the new tribe. I bonded a lot with both of them during the first few days, and when I saw Matthew voted out it confirmed my initial suspicions. When we lost, I initially targeted Malik for strongly gunning for Elizabeth, but Tiago seemed more open to voting Gloria, and Malik also seemed OK with it. However, Corey asked to leave the game and the plan never came to fruition, but I felt that it further showed Elizabeth I was on her side. At the merge, I wanted to show that I wasn’t thinking on tribe lines, and Gloria and I had never discussed strategy, so I was good with voting majority at the first vote. At the next vote, I heard Tiago’s name, but tried to get it on Malik instead, since I felt closer with Tiago. But, Elizabeth then told me that Marco had leaked this plan, so I wanted Marco out. Ultimately, my allies didn’t want to go with that so I agreed to vote Tiago. An important aside -- I knew Malik was mad at me for trying to vote for him, so instead of ignoring him I went and apologized, repairing our relationship which would come in handy throughout the game. At the next vote, I felt Nicholas was a threat physically, and was someone I didn’t fully trust, but I also wanted Marco gone. But again, people were more down for Nicholas and I didn’t want to make major waves for no reason. Daniel and I became suspicious that Nicholas had an idol, so I formed the plan to throw a vote at Shane in case he played it and didn't vote Marco. We were correct that he had one, but he didn’t play it. At Final 7, Marco won immunity so I targeted Shane, as I felt that he was a strategic threat and also had social bonds with many players. Elizabeth did not want to vote him, so I tried to pull in Nick, thinking he could be down to get rid of a former Sheng to prevent the case of them banding together at Final 6. But, Daniel told me at the last minute that Nick was voting for me, so I gathered Elizabeth and went for Nick with Daniel and Malik. The Final 6 was my most questionable moment. I finally thought it was time to Marco out, as he was an underdog and physical, social, and strategic threat. However, I was scared him or Shane could have an idol as it was still in play and they didn’t appear to be scrambling. Elizabeth had agreed to vote Marco, so me and Daniel decided to secretly vote Shane to create a 2-2-2 split vote just in case, informing Malik. Due to a misinterpretation, Malik believed that we were angry at him for not wanting to vote for Shane, and did so without telling us until after the deadline, sending him home in a 3-2-1 vote. Ultimately, this ended up well for me despite not being my initial plan, but I did not want to lie about it and pretend I had masterminded this vote, as it was out of my hands that Shane left. But, I will say that my relationship with Elizabeth is what even allowed this vote to happen in the first place. At Final 5, I thought I was the swing vote between Daniel and Elizabeth, and decided to vote Daniel, due to him being a bigger threat to win. However, Marco informed me that I was being targeted, so I knew I had to convince him to keep me. I think this was one of my best moves, as I had set up a situation where I knew Daniel was a bigger threat than me and was my shield, and managed to convince someone that I had been against all game to keep me. I’m not saying I tricked Marco into voting with me, rather I set up a scenario where it appeared to be in Marco’s best interest to keep me, especially since I had done poorly in previous challenges. I made no promises to him, knowing he was a logical player and could see through that, honestly stating he needed Final Immunity to win. But at the Final 4, I pulled out all the stops, knowing I was probably the only one that could beat Marco, and went extremely hard on the challenge, for example going for two and a half hours at one-minute intervals at the end of endurance. Then, despite some initial resistance from Malik, it was clear that to everyone that Marco was the biggest threat remaining and my long quest to get him out was fulfilled. Overall, my general strategy was quality over quantity. I formed only two true alliances, one with Daniel and one with Elizabeth. However, in these alliances, I told each member nearly everything and fully trusted them. Between these two allies, I had full information of the game, with Elizabeth leaking Shane and Marco’s plans and Daniel leaking what a large majority of the cast was doing. I knew Daniel had more relationships than me and was a bigger physical threat, so I kept him long enough to preserve him as a shield that would also protect me since I assume he had a good chance to beat me at FTC and I was loyal (evidenced by the Nick vote). As for Elizabeth, I felt that she was someone who I had a chance to beat at the end, but it wasn’t so clear-cut that she would try to get me out before we got there, and saw she was a generally loyal player that would reward my loyalty with her own. These two relationships were enough to get me here, and keeping everyone else further away meant I didn’t have to complicate my strategy with shocking or hurtful betrayals. That’s not to say I didn’t talk to them, nor am I saying I never lied to someone that was leaving. On the contrary, I tried to keep up a dialogue with everyone, since a large part of why I played ORGs is to meet interesting people. And, for example, my relationships with Malik and Marco had important strategic moments. But, lying to someone when they leave is not the same as promising the world to someone and then cutting them, so I was proud I made it here without needing to do that, only betraying Daniel, since I knew he was too big of a threat to stay, and I had heard he was going after me. I’ve played ORGs for around two years now, and this is the first time where I can say that I truly believe I deserve to win this game. I played as hard as I could and I’m proud of my strategy. I also am glad to have get the pleasure of knowing you all and playing this specific season; there was no one on this season that I felt turned the game nasty, you all just came to play your best. I hope that you guys can consider voting for me, and if you have any questions I’m excited to answer them! Category:Blog posts Category:Shanghai Blogs